


clockwork corruption - revised

by Wordsandgears



Series: Clockwork corruption [1]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ma and Gallerian aren’t related cause ew, Multi, No Incest, cause ew - Freeform, trigger warnings will be noted at the start of a chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsandgears/pseuds/Wordsandgears
Summary: just a revised story the old one will get deleted, will be done better this time, sin swap au
Relationships: Ayn Anchor/Kaspar Blankenheim/Margarita Blankenheim, Banica Conchita/Carlos Marlon, Gakusha/Sudou Kayo, Gallerian Marlon/Gammon Octo/MA, Gumina Glassred/Sateriasis Venomania, Nemesis Sudou/Other(s), Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche/Clarith
Series: Clockwork corruption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522880
Kudos: 1





	1. act: 0 scene 0: the father's sin

**" From the start, My name has been the same, my name is... "**

I'm the eighth of my family, an old doll that's been left behind to rot, I see now what's been changed. A sort of correction by the gods for those long past us but those 'demons', haha, funny right me calling them demons when I made them that way, you must be so sad that your daughter has been such a failure, I can't even save my country from your sin. A test. hahaha, now lets go back

**"Alice marry-go-round the eighth"**

* * *

what's changed

~~the sinner had been taken in by the witch and her kids~~

and

~~things, i don't speak about, the death of the mother, caused his death~~

how long 

~~days~~

why

~~her death~~

sin 

~~her brother is the one this time~~

where to

~~asmodean~~

* * *

**"now, what do you wish to find in there, a way to see me again or a way to atone for your sin"**

**.**

**" that may take awhile though, old friend you ask much, but as a favor I'll do as you ask"**

**.**

**"on a moonlit night we where born, three children of yours, one of your blood, one you made a spy, and one born of a friend.**


	2. act:1 scene 1 : gift making

walking through the hallway a pigtailed witch shivers as they reach the end, opening the door they catch a glimpse of the rag doll sitting on the drawer next to cherubim venomania’s dead body 

* * *

  
dear dairy 

today big sister took me to help her get flower seeds for her garden. and i found a doll while we where shoping and big sis bought it for me i am so happy 

* * *

the wind blew as a woman in green walks to store to store as a man waring a mask fallows behind her, the two walk through town, people gather and gawk at the woman in green and man with the mask. they speak in behind their hands about the pair, some are better at hiding it while most of them are not. the pair walks a bit faster as the woman is green pulls the man with the mask's arm and pulls him in the nearest alleyway, the woman kicks over something "i hate, going out now cause of this, your brother did this aghh!" the woman takes a deep breath as the man stands there "it's not like I hate your brother it's just that thanks to him I- ugh" the woman sighs and looks at the man "it's not like i hate him it's just i don't love him like a 'wife' dose" the woman looks at the man and sighs "you may speak, Cherubim" "well, lady Gumina, I think that you should have a talk with my big brother" Cherubim stiffens "i-i'm sorry" "it's alright. let's go" the pair walks out the alleyway and continue looking for the proper seeds.

in a shop full of things from all over the world an old rag doll has something to say. the doll glows a low blue as two people come walking in, they speak of gifts and talking to one's brother, they walk around the store as the doll speaks again. the light glows higher, a man comes and picks the doll up. the doll and the man speak even if only one of them can talk to the other, old friends. the time is for them to leave as they walk out the door the man takes the doll from it's shelf and takes it back to his home, it speaks as they make it home. they are greeted by a maid, she speaks in a worried tone "your not allowed outside, miss gumina" gumina takes a bag full of coins "here, for your service of not telling my sati" she places the bag in the maids with a smile as the maid nods and leaves, she sighs "it's gotten worse I take it" she nods at my question.

* * *

ah! yes, of course. I will. okay. noted.

* * *

big brother and big sister and I have been busy making gifts to give to the people, it's fun. 

,

my duke I come back with a report of newest cases of the sleeping death Mystica has been most affected with the people told to stay inside, the people of abito have not been seen or heard form them so I believe that it's useless to continue to send h- it may be they are hiding but even they we need to make cuts f- again I wish for you stay inside your the duke I- vary well

* * *

~~_  
What happened, yes I remember that night he. Well. Huh. No ones around where is everyone one, have that all left me. I. I can’t cry that not what I was made to to I’m supposed to help keep things together, they’ve gone to sleep everyone hahahaha, I I’m free I can be happy again_ ~~

~~_“now let’s begin to recall “_ ~~

**“Now go to sleep”**


	3. act:1 scene 2: the witch of the night

dear diary 

today me and big brother meet with his friend eve a witch

* * *

walking through the forest the pair look for the home of the witch. the pair see a run down. they knock once, the twice, then again till a man with a vail covering his face invites them in, he askes them to sit. silence ring throughout the house looking around the house was a tiny one only one room and door which seams to lead outside, Sateriasis sighs. the door opens the moonlit witch greats the pair and apologizes for the delay and says she got- she's stopped by the man in the vail, he speaks of a flower and the ever changing power of the spoon, eve apologizes again and leaves the bag with them and leaves with the vailed man, Sateriasis thanks them and leaves with the the taller man. 

* * *

the thing big brother was handed to by the witch was a ragdoll, it looks like that consort for marlon a bit he and the queen are quite close I hear. The doll is nice.

* * *

My duke there are reports of the witch eve, as along with the court mage of the con- yes of course my apologies. The witch of the snow I know how much you revere him, anyhow they where spotted on the mountain top’s of- yes of course. Reports also saw of a spider like creature was carrying they to and from the top. Yes I’ll bring you new information. 

Princess maylis

.

no one princess 

. 

  
to eat 

.

no I love green onion, yes hahha

.

no I’ll get to it if my name isn’t neruneru 

.

asmodean

. 

Your father won’t be happy if you go investigate by your self

. 

  
the solder tette 

.

even so an sleeping death plagues-

.

what about your looks you’ll get notice . even so I-

.

and she’s gone, though that will make my job easier then before. I still worry for her, if she where to act like- and - duchess- _that man_ will most likely be there and he has the- nonetheless I need more info on this “sin” of sloth like she said to and her underling- 

* * *

_~~that witch eve if I’m correct, she gave me that rag doll she was look for her happy end, who am I to deny her that, her kids they where killed by her husband and then- yes right it’s rude to speak of the dead in such way I, okay sorry miss mikuila~~ _


	4. Act:1 scene 3: the interview

* * *

dear 

Big sis says to stay out of the room when her and a friend are in there so I do, I stay put and hard the door

* * *

Sipping tea the princess awaits

.

Simple talk and questions

.

then the sound of broken glass

* * *

Rushing through the door sateriasis find the masked servant standing over a body, gumina sips her tea, the table has been flipped, books and papers have been scattered across the room, “touched woman of the meta sect, attempts the life of duchess gumina. Has a ring to it don’t you think so love” gumina finishes her tea and walks to the door “before I forget, cherubim can you clean up your mess thank you dear”.   
  


Seaming to snap out of trance cherubim starts to clean up the body and the blood. Sateriasis look on in fear, he walks away and continues on with his day

“What was that” he thought what he had witnessed for a split second he could see well he couldn’t tell you what he saw all he knew was that he should be scared maybe it’s cause he finally noticed the hole in his wife’s stomach or her bloody dress, has he ever Sean her without that dress on. He didn’t have time to ponder that he knew maybe he’s always know or maybe has this barley started. What day is it he wonders, what year, right EC 159 he is- he doesn’t remember the death of his wife, the death of his people he has brought sin upon his family, he has committed a crime far grater then anything he can truly comprehend, he is sorry he know that his death is soon he can see. Pain. Thorn. Spider’s legs as sharp as the full moon. He thinks if he, his wife, and his brother in another time could be reborn let us be happy and not have to carry the sins of our parents.

* * *

A ceremony is held. A blurry memory. I. I can’t remember what happened she was attacked and-. I I’ll wait here again and again yes I may have failed you but I’ll I will help you yes witch of the night. I. Of course .

* * *

_~~i can’t seam to recall what happened. Maybe I don’t want to none the less big sis was always there for me maybe that’s why-.~~ _


	5. Act:1 scene 4 : death of duke sateriasis venomania

Dear diary 

I don’t know what to write. Huh. 

* * *

Cherubim sits and waits, he waits and waits that’s all he dose waits

.

He takes a look around, he’s in a room

.

<you can leave you know right>

.

  
“Why would I do that brother told me to stay so I will stay”

.

<your brother’s gone so, leave even I’m bored>  
  
.

“But what about-“

.

< about what he’s gone everyone’s gone. Leave my gods >  
  


.

“I still can’t remember everything”

.

< fine, a funeral was held for your “big sister” your “big brother” disappeared into the sea, in your grief you ask what to do from me, I told you to do what you want, you wanted to carry out your siblings wish and that was to cleanse asmodean, you let “gift” out into the world->  
.

“What”

.

<let me finish. “Eve” and the vailed man fled to held’s forest, attacked by the bird, spell gone, asomdean’s frozen over body swap, and he’s coming for my vessel, happy >  
  


.

”…” 

.

<look, not everything can be like a fairy tail, you’ve been here for days and still can’t fully remember, gods I-. Leave you need to leave, you choose how you go his hands or yours, you still have some gift left, hurry your wasting time>  
.

“Why, why are you telling me this”

.

<cause, I’m bored and I’ll probably be not able to- he’s here>  
.

”before I go what your name”

.

<sigh, Adam moonlit, demon of sloth, now go>

* * *

“With the demon of sloth and it’s vessel sealed away being taken care of by the land god held are young clockworker now in the body of haru netsuma looks for the the other vessel’s of deadly sin will the newly named I.R collect the sins or will he be stoped by the evil Ellu-“

”enough abeeycee”

”okay, okay”


	6. Act: 6 scene 1.5: the rag doll of sloth

“Ah, brother shakuson, what worry’s you, come sit I’ll make us some tea”

”well as you know, my brother has gone missing”

”ah, yes in gammon was quite the man wasn’t he, political leader, a reverent man within the behemo sect, correct”

”yes, he may be a bit different from the populous’s beliefs about the behemo sect , even for some one in the behemo sect -“

“my dear shakuson, get to the chase. I tire of this ‘cat and mouse type game’ we play now what is is you really wish to speak about”

” _I need to find him_ ”  
  


“my, my no need to get so angry my dear shaku-“

“shut. Up. You gods forsaken bitch!”

“Gally, my dear you should be more careful when taking to the family”

”your right my dear, I am so sorry”

”it’s all right your not hurt, my, my such a handsome man, shall I unfreeze him and-“

“No need I’ll just make him forget with the rag doll”

“oh, how I love you and gammon, you two just know how to please a lady 


	7. Act:2 scene 1: the queen’s banquet

Perfection is what We strive for, in our gold, in our jewelry, and even in our people, all for our husband’s sake

\- banica marlon, EC 329 

* * *

In a kingdom far away, on the cost of an island 

Is manor filled with fright, servants scared every night

The lady of the manor banica marlon,

She strives for perfection in everything she has 

* * *

People dance as a scream resounds through the hall and ass a man is taken away by guards, the music begins to become louder and louder.

The the study a servant brings his queen her late night tea

“don’t you think that was harsh dear” A servant says as he stiffens “papa, do you trust us” the queen says taking a sip of her tea “well yes, of course but-“ the queen throws the tea at him “then, papa you must know why then, marlon was a deprived kingdom before we came along, that stupid war with lioness, we stopped” the queen steps forward as the servant steps back “the _man_ ruined our favorite book, so he was sent to be burned tomorrow, and if you wish to join him let us know” “yes queen banica” “good, now leave papa” “before you go, never question use again, Ron”

* * *

**< that was a bit harsh>**   
  


“harshness is what is need when ruling a kingdom”

**<....>**   
  


“Really not talking”

**< I’m thinking>  
**

”of what”

**< well, I can’t give you anymore>**

“What”

**< it’s simple my dear, you kingdom is too small, it’s too small for me to give you anymore. I mean if you where to take over the the region then->**   
  


”vary well then”

**< now give everything over to me**/and then some”

* * *

”honor and praise our great queen marlon” -twin servants EC 320


	8. Act:2 scene 2: notes of Elluka clockworker

* * *

Manipulation is quit the tool, don’t you think so 

\- Elluka clockworker EC 335

* * *

Dear queen marlon 

I am quite grateful for this opportunity, and I must thank you for those servants of yours there quite the workers though I won’t tell you for what, I digress. Now await your orders

your dearest court mage ~~Elluka Clockworker~~

* * *

  
“IR, here can you read this, it looks like a headless chicken wrote it”

..

“I knew it! Abeeycee where did you find this”

”there’s a pile over there on the desk, anyway I’ve been meaning to ask you who is Elluka Clockworker ”

”to cut a long story short I don’t know, what is do know they’ve cause a lot pain, and it’s my job to-“

” I know, I know to stop the sins of evil”

”your quite knowledgeable”

”well I am bruno after all “

”help me look though these”

”got it” 

* * *

Dear queen marlon 

I am quite glad that you took my suggestion to control asmodean, it will be quite the stronghold. As of late we have control of Beelzenia, Elphegort, and asmodean. Lucifenia is harder to control thought but I’ll be on the case/ sorry Arte I have to go bye e\\\uCkA C/oCwOrker 

* * *

Dear queen marlon

sorry for the last letter pollo was attacked by “him” you know who I’m talking about right, the man that took your father ~~and~~ ~~husband.~~ I digress, have you heard the story of the demon of sloth, I’m think of writing something about for you see I’ve been keeping track of the world’s history and since he’s not alive to tell his side why not. Though it’s quite a sort story to tell, a man driven to disrupt the way of the world by releasing something that is-. Nothing through I could go in depth to his “big sis” and how her family has been broken by that locket, or maybe his “big bro” and how his was blackmailed by that witch’s incarnation. Sorry for rambling there’s nothing new to report.

-Elluka clockworker

* * *

Dear queen marlon 

Meet me at castle hedgehog 

* * *

  
“...we need to go”

”b-but “

”I know, but we need to catch this Elluka person, I need to know if...it’s fine if you don’t wanna come. But I have to”

“I’ll come it’ll be a big hard”

”thank you, now let’s get out of this dingy stronghold”

”to marlon “

”to marlon”


End file.
